<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam's Greatest Achievement by Mousferatu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407361">Sam's Greatest Achievement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousferatu/pseuds/Mousferatu'>Mousferatu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crashing (UK TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousferatu/pseuds/Mousferatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea that Sam helped Fred get ready for his date in Episode 3 was too great a temptation to resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Patini/Sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam's Greatest Achievement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Sweet cheeks, wanna give me a foot rub?"</p>
<p>Fred opened the door to his grinning housemate, looking stressed out in his jeans and vest, rows of shirts laid neatly on his bed.</p>
<p>"I haven't really got time. I'm trying to find something to wear for tonight."</p>
<p>Fred sat slumped on his bed, looking a little lost.</p>
<p>"Aww babe, you don't have to get dolled up for little old me." Sam said, falling back dramatically on the bed, managing to crumple every single shirt as he did.</p>
<p> "My new... Will's coming tonight"</p>
<p>"I bet he will when he sees your sinewy little body" Sam smirked, running a finger down Fred's bare arm.</p>
<p>Fred managed to stop himself from shivering at the touch.</p>
<p>"Can you be serious please? I want tonight to be nice. I want him to like you. All of you, I mean."</p>
<p>He turned, expecting to see Sam laughing at him but the blonde head was down, Sam seemingly very interested in the pattern on Fred's duvet.</p>
<p>"I want to look nice," he sighed.</p>
<p>Sam looked up at this, and bounding off the bed announced, "you <strong>shall</strong> go to the ball, Cinderella. Come!" </p>
<p>Flinging Fred's door open he marched out, not even looking back to see if Fred was following him.  Because of course he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred hadn't been in Sam's room before, they would always gravitate towards Fred's room. It was surprisingly empty of Sam's personality, only his hair and face products left out, if you didn't count the obligatory box of tissues by his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred sat down on the bed while Sam rifled through his shirts, before standing in front of Fred and holding up shirt after shirt up to his body, umming and ahhing, finally selecting a loud patterned orange shirt, triumphantly thrusting it against Fred.  Fred stood up to look in the full length mirror while Sam hovered behind him.</p>
<p>"Are you sure it's not too much?" Fred's taste was usually more conservative but he had to admit he really liked the look of Sam's shirt against his skin. </p>
<p>"No treacle, you'll look hot as fuck" Sam replied from behind him, putting his chin on Fred's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Thanks!" Fred tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, Sam's warm breath on his neck was a wonderful torture. </p>
<p>Fred reluctantly pulled away, moving to put the shirt on.</p>
<p>"I'm doing your hair too" Sam pulled Fred and sat him on the bed before he could do any buttons up.</p>
<p>"Oh erm... ok!" Sam had nudged Fred's legs open and was standing between them while he played with Fred's hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred wasn't sure which was worse; the delicious warmth of Sam's legs against his thighs, or the fact that Sam's crotch was almost at eye level. He was grateful he didn't whimper when Sam moved away briefly to collect the products he'd need for his masterpiece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam was combing Fred's hair away from his face, a little smile on his face.</p>
<p>"You're not going to make me look stupid are you?"</p>
<p>"Course not babe, don't you trust me?"</p>
<p>Fred looked up at his friend, not sure if he was teasing or not. Sam had a habit of saying something sincere but throwing it away and it could be a minefield trying to figure out if he was joking or not. He was studiously avoiding Fred's upturned eyes, the sign that he might be upset a little crease in his forehead.</p>
<p>"I do trust you."</p>
<p>Sam looked at him then, treating him to one of his rare sweet smiles and gently pushed Fred's head down so he could get to work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam was uncharacteristically quiet, it was quite unnerving. Fred looked up to check he was okay but Sam tutted, demanding "head down, hotlips!" Fred couldn't help but think Sam's serious concentrating face was adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Voila!" Sam threw his arms up with a flourish and Fred got up to look at his reflection, gently touching his new hair style. </p>
<p>"I look hot!"</p>
<p>"I think it might be my finest work" Sam grinned, sitting on his bed and watching Fred admire himself in the mirror. </p>
<p>Fred suddenly got a waft of the hair gel Sam had used on him. <em>Oh god. I haven't thought this through.</em>  Sam's smell was all over him. It was intoxicating, it was amazing. And it was very, very, wrong. </p>
<p>"I'll meet you down there. I need to get my shoes, left them in my room" he said sheepishly. <em>I need to get away for a minute, maybe drown myself in aftershave so I'm not thinking of you all evening while I'm entertaining my... boyfriend.</em></p>
<p>"I'll come with you."</p>
<p>"No, it's okay, I need the loo as well."</p>
<p>"Pre-match poo is it?"</p>
<p>"No!" </p>
<p>"Ahh, pre-match wank. Say no more."</p>
<p>"Sam, I am not having a pre-match anything! I just want to get my shoes and have a wee, that's all!"</p>
<p>"Okay, Okay," holding his hands up in surrender, mocking grin firmly in place, Sam swaggered off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred took a deep breath, trying to think about Will, how nice he was and how much he was looking forward to him meeting his friends, how much he was looking forward to him staying over for the first time, looking forward to him taking his mind off Sam. Sam running his finger down his arm, Sam's warm legs pressed up against his. Sam's breath tickling his ear, Sam's crotch... <em>No! Will, think about Will...</em></p>
<p>He was starting to button the shirt when Sam's head appeared at the door.</p>
<p>"I'll save a seat for you."</p>
<p>Fred smiled at his friend, hoping that Will really could help take his mind off Sam, but watching his friend's retreating back, knowing it would be next to impossible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>